


summer bleak

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: This is self indulgent hours bitches, also mr h is basically everyone’s dad in the UG, kicks down door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Placebo jumped when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She almost dropped her cup, but scrambled to catch it in time. She looked up to see Mr. H peering down at her, sitting next to her outside of his own shop on the ground.“You’re thinkin’ too hard,” he comments, but also feels slightly like he’s scolding her. “I could tune into your head like a radio it’s so loud.”
Relationships: Placebo & Sanae Hanekoma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	summer bleak

Another quiet day.

Placebo is getting too used to this. Something like a memory surfaces at the back of her mind, lingering, then slips away before she can grasp it too much. It’s a picture of a hot summer day, she’s swinging her legs over the edge of the awning she’d been told many times not to climb up on. She’s sipping a soda she ran up the street to the store to buy, the crinkles of snack wrappers and bags shuffling within her pockets with each movement she made. Ignoring her homework sitting in her backpack, the summer project was far from her mind for her to really care about it.

Heh. She never did get to decide on what the topic was going to be about. Not before…

She sipped the cup of coffee Mr. H gave her, looking up at the sunlight fading from the sky. 

...It’s too normal for her, she thinks, her wings stretching upward slightly upon acknowledgement of needing something to remind her she’s not alive again, not back home, not rushing to eat dinner so she can go do anything but be a responsible student. She tries not to think too hard about the circumstances of the UG currently, but also doesn’t want to submerge herself too deep in this calm nature that has settled over the city as it heals. Shibuya… felt like it was irreparable when everything was over. But here she was, still alive (in a way, in a way), watching as the pieces were slowly being stitched back together. The living people of the city seemed dazed and confused, not exactly remembering what happened in recent time but not exactly forgetting it either. The population had been in a trance, hypnotized, controlled by Megumi—in a way.

Another sip of coffee, the drink slowly cooling down to a lukewarm state. She’d been thinking for too long.

Placebo jumped when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She almost dropped her cup, but scrambled to catch it in time. She looked up to see Mr. H peering down at her, sitting next to her outside of his own shop on the ground. 

“You’re thinkin’ too hard,” he comments, but also feels slightly like he’s scolding her. “I could tune into your head like a radio it’s so loud.”

Placebo scoffed. “Yeah, yeah… not really much else to do, you know.”

Mr. H had no reply. Instead, his gaze followed hers upward, watching as clouds swallowed the sunset whole, a warning of a storm high up in the sky. He nudged her with his elbow.

“You should come inside. It’s gonna pour in a bit.”

“I will… eventually.”

Mr. H knew what she was troubled by, but they talked about it enough in frequent time so much to the point there was nothing really left to say on the subject. The city almost fucking ate shit, everyone was messed up over it, the UG was barely stable, and so far the only thing _really_ making progress was the RG. Huh. How ironic, honestly, considering they’re the same thing… just in different places. Kind of. Placebo hated thinking about the complexity of that ordeal.

“You know…” Mr. H said, and Placebo looked up at him.

“As much as we all want a piece of guilt to blame ourselves with for this entire thing, I have to say—this is really my fault.”

“No, it ain’t—“

“—But it also kind of _is._ ” 

Mr. H wasn’t the type for this kind of thinking, so it was enough to catch her interest. She watched as his face shifted into some unreadable expression, one she wasn’t used to seeing on him. Mr. H was a fountain of wisdom, courage, determination, and _kindness_. She’s not sure she’s fond of this side of him quite yet, but he’s been showing it off a lot more lately. Likely just an after effect of everything. Everyone’s got a case of the blues.

“Everyone in the UG, whether I like it or not, is a kid in some way. Joshua was a kid when he died. You’re a kid. A lot of the Reapers are kids. I feel like it’s my duty, you know? To step up when things are going wrong to protect y’all. And I failed you.”

He sighed, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose, as if purposefully concealing his eyes.

“...I’m sorry, Bo. I shoulda tried harder to stop all of this, but because of my own nonsense, I tripped up.”

“Josh was the one who started all of it though.”

Mr. H cracked a smile then. “You’re right, you’re right. Still… part of me wishes I woulda done more at the start to make sure none of this ever went down. I don’t know. I think I’m ramblin’ at this point.”

The first drop of water hit Placebo’s skin, and she looked up to see the clouds growing dark as a light sprinkle of rain began to fall over them.

“You comin’ in?”

She glanced at Mr. H again to notice he was standing, walking to the door of the cafe. She swallowed any words she could have said to what he had gone on about, and then shook her head.

“No. I’m gonna chill for a while longer.”

“...Aight then, I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

He went inside, the bell jingling as he did. 

Placebo took another sip of coffee, noticing with disgust it was cold now.

**Author's Note:**

> twewy anime twewy anime twewy anime twewy anime twewy anime twewy anime twewy anime


End file.
